suitmansurvivor_threefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Tasmania
|season=1 |winner= |numberofepisodes=13 |numberofdays=15 |numberofcastaways=18 |tribes= |maintwist=Island Chest |filminglocation=Freycinet Peninsula, Tasmania, Australia |seasonrun=July 18, 2019 – |video= Suitman's Survivor Tasmania (Original Intro) |nextseason=''Season 2'' }} is the first season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which premiered on July 18, 2019. Production The Third Generation was announced on July 5, 2019, with applications for the first season - Tasmania - opening on July 7, 2019, and closing one week later on July 14. 37 people applied, 19 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on July 16, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes of six. The tribes are named after the places in Tasmania - Akaroa, wearing blue, Kayena, in grey, and Lutana, with orange. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Tarnave, wearing black. Twists * Island Chest: This season a chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. ** Joint Tribal Council: The two tribes who lost the fifth Immunity Challenge on Day 5 were both sent to Tribal Council as one group, together voting out a single person. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Akaroa, Kayena, and Lutana tribes underwent an three-way tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. * Extra Vote: This power enables the user to vote twice at a particular Tribal Council. It was found and used by Billy V. * Challenge Advantage: This power gives the user or the user’s tribe an advantage handicap in a particular Immunity Challenge. It was found and used by Sam P. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Crypt A.' | 15, Student California, USA | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="6" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Maddie G.' | 18, Student North Carolina, USA | | nowrap|17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Slothy R.' | 14, Student London, UK | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Tina H.' | 16, Forensics Hartford, CT | | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Zac L.' | 16, Basketball Coach San Francisco, CA | | | 14th Place 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Justin L.' | 19, Student Indiana, USA | | | 13th Place 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 16, Student Manchester, UK | | | rowspan="12" | nowrap|12th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Kolby A.' | 18, Panhandler Houston, TX | | | nowrap|11th Place 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 10 |- | | nowrap|'Jimmy T.' | 22, Economist New York, USA | | | nowrap|10th Place 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'AJ C.' | 23, Marketing Waco, TX | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Billy V.' | 19, Gas Attendant New Jersey, USA | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Blake R.' | 22, Stripper Texas, USA | | | | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Evan T.' | 21, Student New Orleans, LA | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | nowrap|17, Game Designer New Jersey, USA | | | | 9 |- | | nowrap|'Jayson B.' | 22, Lab Technician Raleigh, NC | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 24, Gas Attendant Iowa, USA | | | | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Sagar O.' | 25, Student Connecticut, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Sam P.' | 18, Student New York, USA | | | | 1 |} * : Jimmy played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. * : Julian played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes against him were not counted. The Game * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Only one tribe won immunity this episode, sending the other two tribes to a Joint Tribal Council together, where they voted out one person. * : Billy used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. Voting Table } Crypt}} | Maddie}} | | Slothy}} | | Tina}} | Zac}} | Justin}} | James}} | Kolby}} | Jimmy}} | TBC}} |- nowrap ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-1 | 6-0 | nowrap|2-2-1 | 3-0 | nowrap|1-1-0 | 2-1 | 5-4 | 3-1 | 5-2-1-0 | 10-1 | 5-4-1-1 | TBC |- | | align="left"| AJ | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Billy | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Blake | | - | | | - | - | - | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Evan | - | | - | - | | | | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Jack | - | | - | - | | | }} | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Jayson | | - | | | - | - | - | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Julian | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Sagar | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Sam | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Jimmy | - | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | colspan="1" |- | | align="left"| Kolby | - | - | - | - | | | | - | | | colspan="2" |- | | align="left"| James | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Justin | | - | | | - | - | | | colspan="4" |- | | align="left"| Zac | - | - | - | - | - | - | }} | colspan="5" |- | | align="left"| Tina | - | | - | - | | | colspan="6" |- | | align="left"| Slothy | | - | | | colspan="8" |- | | align="left"| Maddie | - | | colspan= "10" |- | | align="left"| Crypt | | colspan="11" |} * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Billy used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. Gallery 1. Tasmania Immunity Idol.png 1. Tasmania Hidden Idol.png 1. Tasmania Immunity Necklace.png Akaroa Screencap.png Kayena Screencap.png Lutana Screencap.png Tarnave Screencap.jpg Akaroa Insignia.png Kayena Insignia.png Lutana Insignia.png Tarnave Insignia.png Akaroa.png Kayena.png Lutana.png Tarnave.png Category:Seasons